gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Kazad-Ar
Kalam-Kuzanokiz (Dw. City of the People of Kuzak) was founded in the early years of the fifth age, by Kuzak Goldhelm, son of King Kimla of Keldrakus. Leading a group of three hundred Dwarves north from Keledrakus, Kuzak sought wealth, as well as a beautiful kingdom of his own. His dreams were realized when he discovered Kazad-Ar (Dw. The One Mountain) in the Ered Glos. rising 16,000', Kazad-Ar was a beautiful and almost conical mountain, already littered with natural caverns. Exploring its depths, the Kuzaki were excited to discover vast amounts of Mithril, located throughout the mountain's lowest chambers. The Dwarves quickly occupied the mountains, and within a few centuries had excavated and modified thousands of chambers. Kalam-Kuzanokiz became a sprawling metropolis, even extending beyond the confines of the Kazad-Ar, and its people grew in number and prosperity. Its population grew so much that two more cities were spawned from it- Kalam-Borza and Kalam-Grim. Kazad-Ar quickly became one of the richest cities in northern Iaurdor, and the Dwarves had trade agreements with the Gaellians, Elves, Ursani, and eventually the newly-arrived Parzifans. Kazad-Ar's wealth grew so much that other Dwarven cities would speak of it in awe, and usually no end of jealousy. This was not to last however; the constant mining and trading took its toll on the limited supplies of mithril, and eventually the vein ran dry. The Dwarves could not supply what they had promised, and became in serious debt. A faction of Dwarves, fearing the Kingdom's downfall, called for the resignation of King Mimakh, blaming the current situation on him. The faction, led by Bimir the Cunning, felt that the city needed to enter a period of isolationism, in order to re-gather its strength. They claimed that all their wealth had been given to the other races, and the king should suffer. There was much disagreement however, and most Dwarves were against Bimir's isolationist attitude, preferring to keep up the trade which had done them so well up to now. A civil war ensued, in which King Mimakh was killed. The war lasted 10 years, throughout the city, bloody battles being fought in the lowest deeps and highest chambers. The other Dwarven cities closed off contact with Kalam-Kuzanokiz. Eventually, after a decade, the Loyalists managed to defeat Bimir's Patriots, and they were routed from the city (though the war still waged in many of the furthest deeps, its soldiers unaware of the victory). Many of Bimir's men fled to the near Dwarf cities, but others founded new kingdoms, mostly in Malidor. Thoran, son of Mimakh was crowned king, and the Dwarves re-opened their borders. Today, Kalam-Kuzanokiz (Dwarron, in the common talk) is a shadow of its former wealth. Although still rich by mannish standards, its mithril mines lie empty, and the city never managed to re-claim its glory and power, despite the abundance of gold. The city enjoys trade with the Rhutalathians, as well as Salasia, and the Dwarves of Kazad-Ar are as friendly and cosmopolitan as ever. Mannish people are frequently allowed into the city, to negotiate trade or just to rest from their travels. Unlike most Dwarven cities, visitors are made very welcome, and are often eagerly greeted. With the arrival of the Shadow to the north, and the fall of their sister-cities in the west, their trade network as diminished considerably, yet the Kuzaki remain an optimistic and hearty folk. Overview Kazad-Ar: The City Kazad-Ar: The Surroundings People and Cultures *Kuzaki Dwarves Groups and Politics *Dumamizanak *Mannizinimkhizo *Sokhudenerrim *Gharnugir *Dinazikamora People of Note King Kimlaz Steeljaw Category:Kazad-Ar Category:Kuzaki Category:Ered Glos Category:Dwarves Category:Cities